one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabine Wren vs Harley Quinn
Sabine Wren vs Harley Quinn Season 3 Episode 6 (Star Wars Rebels vs DC) Intro Heck, when it comes to weapons these 2 girls kick trash with their weaponry. It's Sabine Wren, the bomb and gun loving artist who helps defeat The Empire. And Harley Quinn, the girlfriend of The Joker, who usually uses her hammer as her weapon. Anyways, they fight it out in my 6th episode of my 3rd Season! Pre Fight BANG! Batman was knocked out. Yes, knocked out. Joker had given him Toxic Gas. Joker walked over to Batman, and grabbed him by the shirt. Joker grabbed his knife, smiled, and pushed the knife into the heart... Of the Batman. In the meantime, Robin was fighting Harley. Harley grabbed her hammer and slammed it into Robin, blasting the sidekick into a wall. The knocked out foe sat in the wall, catching a glimpse of Harley walking to him. Meanwhile.. Kanan: Spectre 5, do you copy? Sabine: Yes. Kanan: Member what we are doing. Getting the crates full of gas and getting out of here. Right? Sabine: Yes- Sabine looked to her left and saw a girl with a hammer picking up some knocked out hero. Sabine grabbed her pistol and aimed it at Harley. BAM! Harley leaped backwards, dodging the shot. Harley then looked at Sabine. Harley: What was that for, hun? Sabine grabbed her other blasters and reloaded them. Sabine: You have no right to interrogate people. I am Sabine, and today you fall. Harley chuckled and pointed her hand at Sabine, and then pulled her fingers backwards. She was summoning Sabine. Sabine: Let's end this! GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! FIGHT! Sabine instantly fired her blaster at Harley, but Harley swung her mallet around madly. The mallet hit all the bullets, missing Harley. Harley cartwheeled, her legs slamming into Sabine. Sabine tumbled backwards while Harley grabbed her guns. Harley fired them rapidly, but Sabine rolled behind a metal barrel. Sabine put on her helmet and grabbed a grenade. Sabine then leaped out from behind the barrel and threw the grenade at Harley. Harley leaped backwards right as the grenade exploded. Harley tripped Sabine, and in mid air Harley kicked Sabine into the air. Harley then grabbed her gun and shot Sabine 3 times, and grabbed her mallet and slammed it into Sabine. Sabine blasted into a Water Tower, and the Water Tower fell to the ground. Harley: Am I too much for ya? Water rushing everywhere, Sabine caught a glimpse of Harley on top of the Water Tower. Sabine swam on the Water Tower, and then ran at the laughing girlfriend. Sabine rapidly started shooting Harley, but Harley ducked or dodged the shots. Harley then grabbed her knife and ran at Sabine. Ducking under every knife blow, Sabine kept on punching or kicking Harley. Finally, Harley was punched into the ground. Sabine put her blaster to Harley's head. Harley noticed her Ultra Combo was charged. She smirked as she grabbed her mallet, Sabine in surprise what was going on. Harley rammed her mallet into Sabine, Sabine stumbling backwards. As Sabine watched, Harley ran at Sabine, her arm ready to punch. Surprisingly, Harley slipped under Sabine and grabbed.. An Explosive Cake. Harley took off the cherry and covered her eyes. Harley: This will be a blast! BOOM! Sabine was blasted forward and flew into a Gasoline Truck. Harley then grabbed her gun and shot the truck. Sabine knew she was done for. In slow motion, the bullet came at the Truck. But Harley was coming with Sabine. Sabine grabbed her blaster and pulled the trigger right as the other bullet hit the truck, exploding. Sabine's bullet hit Harley straight in the face, killing her. K.O!!!!!!!! Sabine was in critical condition, not dead though. Kanan came running to Sabine, quickly grabbed her, and ran to The Ghost. Little did they know, Joker was watching. Joker stood their, and finally spoke. Joker: Let's have some fun, shall we?! Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Sabine Wren!!!!!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:West only themed One Minute Melees Category:'TV Shows vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melee's